mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 141: Dan the Man with the Flan Plan
"Dan the Man with the Flan Plan" was originally released on February 25, 2013 at 9:18 AM. Description We made a podcast for you! Sure, it's got some rough edges, and is made of macaroni, and is not a podcast at all but rather a piece of macaroni art. But still, a LOT of love went into it. Suggested Talking Points Favorite Oscars, Squatting, iButt, Dansexual, Big City Livin', Hot Topic Apocalypse Outline Intro - Favorite Oscars 05:27 - Over the last 15 months, I have lost around 100 pounds, built muscle, and have gotten more fit all around, using just exercise and willpower. I now find myself with a tiny bit of something I never had: self-confidence. Are there any steps I can take to nurture and grow this confidence in the continuing attempts to be a better me? Thanks in advance! -- Progressing in Pittsburgh 06:13 - Justin measures things in shoes 14:58 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Risha, who asks: Are there any phone apps that you can download to make your butt look bigger or make your butt bigger? 24:57 - I'm a straight lady that happens to be very particular about the guys I date, so I've been single for a long time. My besty, who is significantly less picky, interpreted my long standed singleness as asexuality, or at least I think she has. Any time someone hits on me, or I hit on someone around her, she pretty much shouts out that I'm asexual until they go away and then expects me to thank her for saving me from them. She also makes jokes about how asexual I am constantly. I don't want her shoving guys in my face, but this is out of control. How can I explain to her that I am not asexual without her thinking that I'm hiding in the closet? 32:20 - MZ - Personal message from Cassie Rosenbrock. Sponsored by Bout. Sponsored by CorndogDay.com. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 39:28 - My friends are constantly telling me I should move away from Oklahoma because there's nothing here for me. I understand there's a lot to experience in other parts of the country, but I've spent my whole life here. I'm currently planning on going back to school, getting a Masters in education, and teaching, which will give me plenty of time during summer and winter breaks to travel and see the "better" states. Will I regret not moving out of OK and seeing what else is out there? Additional details: As a musician people tell me I'll never get the chance to blow up here, but I think I play plenty. Are people just projecting their ambitions onto me? -- OK in Oklahoma 48:40 - Y - Sent in by Brian Root, from Yahoo Answers user Machi, who asks: What are the consequences of brandishing a samurai sword in public? Can I just walk downtown with it without troubling anyone? 53:09 - Housekeeping 57:03 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Mormotts, who asks: What around-the-house stuff can I use to make my daughter look like Benjamin Franklin? Quotes On Whether To Yahoo Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Jakob Locker Category:Ira Wray